


Doug and Evie fanfic

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, a quick little fic :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quick Doug/Evie fanfic!





	Doug and Evie fanfic

evie picks up doug and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> Evie is a lesbian and the trope of a guy getting the girl bc she realised another guy was an asshole sucks


End file.
